


ASTRO

by FanGaL



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: What ASTRO is about?This is not suppose to be taken seriously so don't get offended by any chance and I'm not giving you a chance.





	ASTRO

Astro  
Low key the Best kpop group  
Their music video sound good and look good  
They are cute looking  
They have good smiles  
They are the best ASTROnauts that look forward to becoming a star. They are rated 5 stars  
But what are their songs about?

Confession song  
They all like the same girl. She likes a bad guy. In the beginning of the song the guy she likes spills her fan art of ASTRO on the floor.Then she treats Astro like the main character form kiss him not me anime. She hangouts with them all as friends. They all play with fireworks(Which is also a Astro song) , ride cycles, play ping pong Ching Chong, tenis, ride a train ,and go shopping. Then she likes Eunwoo.Then meet each other on the roof top like anime's. Then suddenly Eunwoo Cry's because he is afraid of heights. Maybe they had to take a ride from the train station to get up there. Hide & Seek Playing hidden seek with her sister. Who's sister? The girl who took Eunwoo on the roof top knowing he is afraid of heights.  
Baby  
The open a restaurant called D.Store. The D stands for diaper and that's their Stan(support). They call their costumers baby. They made sodas for babies which is made out of baby food that taste amazing. They let the moms choose from the menu. Mj brings it to them. A restaurant for babies. The money they make from this restaurant goes to all the parents who can't afford diapers for their babies. Moonbin is the Master chief in the kitchen.The extra rooms left in their restaurant are used for babysitting. That is why there is a trampoline filled with colorful balls in the orange room , this is MJ's favorite he comes there too. There is a blue room with a bunk bed with a slide for nap time and a giant toy tub filled with balls not just balls balls that are colored in 50 shades of blue . Eunwoo likes to write song lyrics in there.There is a giant blue Lego too....There is a green room where you can play basketball and the challenge is to beat Jin Jin. There is another blue room, it's a dance class owned by Rocky. Make sure to join Rocky's dance classes, you might even learn some Rocky Swag. There is a yellow room for Sanha's guitar classes. Make sure to also join Sanha's guitar classes, you might even end up learning some aegyo ( it's not a yoga it means to roleplay cuteness or do cute poses) . Make sure to teach your babies aegyo.You will enjoy this classes more than high school. There are sliver curtains to take photos infornt of. Make sure to visit the D Store every once in a while. Breathless  
They are roleplaying as the baby sodas they sell at their restaurant. They are making an advertisement.Showing what baby sodas go through before entering the babies mouth. The reason this song might be called breathless is because the soda inside the baby soda bottles can't breath the bubbles of the carbonated sodas can't escape. The lids are sealed very well. Thnx to ASTRO's arm muscles. It is even shown that you can enjoy these baby soda's at the beach. 

Not done


End file.
